WON 4 - Zabójcy Smoków oraz geneza Smoczych Kul
Rozpoczęliśmy poszukiwania w mieścince Smoczych Zabójców. Nasz cel: Znaleźć kogoś nowego do ekipy, oraz odnaleźć wskazówkę co do lokalizacji ostatniej ze Smoczych Kul. Kręcimy się po tej wsi przez dobre półtorej godziny... -Niby ci tutejsi bywalce są tacy mistyczni, bo Zabójcy Smoków, ale ich moc jakoś przekonująca nie jest. Jestem ciekaw, jakim cudem oni dają sobie radę mimo wojny? - zapytałem po cichu ze zdziwieniem -Obyś się nie przeliczył - powiedział Dans -Może też potrafią kontrolować swój poziom mocy, zupełnie jak my - dodała Mei -Taaa.... - odparłem z lekką "ignorancją", po czym spojrzałem w stronę tłumu po prawej stronie placu, gdzie znajdowała się niby pagoda - A to co? - zapytałem -Chodźmy zobaczyć - zaproponowała Mei -Dobry pomysł - powiedziałem Gdy dotarliśmy pod samą pagódkę, zobaczyliśmy okrągłą, zadaszoną arenę o średnicy bodajże 20 metrów, a na niej dwóch pojedynkujących się nastolatków -Ryk Ognistego Smoka! - zaatakował jeden z nich atakiem z ust -Tarcza Smoka Wiatru! - drugi użył techniki defensywnej, która jednak nie dała sobie rady z atakiem pierwszego -Atak Skrzydłami Ognistego Smoka! - ognisty zaatakował ponownie, tym razem już kompletnie pokonując przeciwnika -Zwycięzcą został Adrian Dragneel - zawołał sędzia unosząc rękę chłopaka w górę, a gdy dokładniej się mu przyjrzeliśmy.... -Ej, czy to nie jest ten sam gościu, co wtedy przed naszymi oczami zatłukł smoka? - zapytał Dans -Chyba... masz rajcę! - odparła Mei -Ziomek ma chyba całą okolicę w małym palcu, skoro dotarł tu przed nami - powiedziałem - w dodatku ma imponującą siłę, przeciwnik nie miał najmniejszych szans - dodałem -Dobra, ale my tu chyba nie jesteśmy, żeby się zachwycać czyimiś umiejętnościami, prawda? - zapytał Dans -No... tak. Rozdzielmy się może i nie wiem... popytajmy mieszkańców o sytuację itp. - zaproponowałem - Spotkamy się tutaj za dwie godziny - dodałem -Dobry plan - odparł Dans -No to do roboty! - powiedziała Mei I tak poszliśmy truć dupę pytać po mieszkańcach w nadziei, że znajdziemy coś, co nas zainteresuje, ja szukałem po barach, Dans pytał po przechodniach, a Mei szukała "cennych informacji" na bazarach. Po 2 godzinach spotkaliśmy się tam, gdzie poprzednio. -Macie coś? - zapytała Mei -Nie, nikt nie był skory do rozmów - odpowiedziałem -He-he - zaśmiał się Dans -Co cię tak bawi? - zapytałem -Ja mam pewną informację, ma się te skille - przechwalał się Dansidło -No, to czego ciekawego się dowiedziałeś? - zadałem pytanie z naciskiem na "ciekawego" -Niektórzy przechodnie mówili coś o wiszącej w powietrzu groźbie ataku Klanu Ludzi, twierdzą, że Zabójcy to plugawcy, których trzeba anihilować - oznajmił -Plugawcy? Zajeżdża tu trochę tematami czarnej magii i religijnymi sprawami - odparłem -Skąd ja to znam? - zapytała Mei z charakterystycznym dla tego tekstu wyrazem twarzy -Jest już późno, wracajmy na statek i odpocznijmy - zaproponował Dans -Tak, dziś się raczej już nic nie wydarzy, jutro będziemy kontynuować. - oznajmiłem Tak więc powróciliśmy na statek i każde z nas wybrało się do swych pokoi (albo kajut, jak zwał tak zwał) i poszliśmy spać. Rano obudził nas tłum ludzi przebiegający koło statku -Ehhh, co tam się dzieje? - zapytałem przecierając oczy i mając charakterystyczny dla wstawających z wyra postaci z kreskówek wyraz ryjca, po czym wyjrzałem przez okno i zobaczyłem, jak zza pobliskich pagórków unosiła się potężna chmura dymu -Wszyscy na południe wioski! - zawołał jeden z zabójców - Klan Ludzi, atakują! - zawołał jego kompan Następnie wszyscy z nas wybiegli przed statek, Rex odzyskał siły i do nas po chwili dołączył -A więc te wszystkie plotki były prawdziwe, oni tak na prawdę mają problemy z tymi głupami, co nas oskarżają o inwazję! - powiedziałem z lekkim gniewem -Pomóżmy im, mam złe przeczucia co do tego... - powiedziała Mei -Racja, mimo, że wojna nie trwa nawet roku, ba, nawet połowy tego czasu, to już zebrała krwawe żniwo. Nie pozwólmy, aby było jeszcze większe! - odparłem -Noo, a poza tym to nie jest fajne przyglądać się śmierci niewinnych ludzi - dodał Dans To ten tego '' ''Dołączyliśmy więc do obrony. Zabójcy dzielnie walczyli, jednak nie mieli za dużych szans ze znacznie liczniejszymi hordami strony ludzkiej. Jednak mimo poniesionych strat, z naszą pomocą udało się jakoś odeprzeć atak... Niestety, za chwilę przybył "główny boss", jeden z najbardziej rozsławionych ludzi, czyli Bulat... -No siemka, smoczki! Który z was na pierwszy ogień? No dalej, nie każcie wspaniałemu Bulatowi czekać! - powiedział Bulat z arogancją i uśmieszkiem sk..wiela -To Bulat zwany Okrutnym! - krzyknął ze strachem jeden z mieszkańców wioski - W nogi, kto może!! - dodał, po czym wszyscy uciekli, a do akcji wkroczył znany nam już osobnik - Dragneel -Gościu, nie wiem, czego wy od nas chcecie, ale nie pozwolę ci na samowolkę. Jeśli chcesz cokolwiek im zrobić, to musisz najpierw mnie pokonać! - oznajmił mu "grzecznie" młody zabójca -Haha! Jakie ty masz ze mną szansę, marny dzieciaczku? Żadnych! - Zakpił z Adriana, po czym dostał soczystą bułę w mordę - Ożesz ty mały kmiocie!! (Adi był jakieś 3x mniejszy przy Bulacie) - Po czym mięśniak zaatakował, przygniatając Dragneela pięścią w ziemię -To bolało! - oznajmił Dragneel, po czym użył ognia, by oparzyć rękę przeciwnika i wydostać się z "ucisku" Zaś my podszedliśmy bliżej całego zajścia, a akurat w momencie, gdy zajęliśmy dobrą pozycję, Dragneel prawie wleciał w nas i wylądował obok po ciosie wymierzonym przez tego typa w ciężkiej zbroi -A wy tu czego?? Jeśli nie checie przypadkiem zginąć, to lepiej stąd uciekajcie! - powiedział chłopak, po czym ruszył do dalszej walki -Zabójcy Smoków, herezja i plugastwo, największe jakie do tej pory istnieje! Powybijam was wszystkich!!!! - krzyknął rozwścieczony Bulat Walka trwała nieco ponad 20 minut, Dragneel ledwie się już trzyma na nogach, podczas gdy jego przeciwnik stał jakby nietknięty, przygotowując się do kończącego uderzenia, lecz po chwili wtrąciliśmy się ja z Dansem, podczas gdy Maja i Rex ruszyli, by zabrać rannego Adriana z miejsca walki na pokład naszego pojazdu -Oni się tym zajmą. Jeśli pozwolisz, zabierzemy cię na nasz statek i tam opatrzymy twoje rany - powiedziała Maja, po czym wraz z Rexem pomagającym Ognistemu Zabójcy iść odeszli do wspomnianego "wehikułu" -Teraz walczysz z nami, leśny dzbanie! - zarzucił Dans -Zapłacisz nam za to, co wraz ze swoimi ludżmi zrobiliście mieszkańcom tej wioski! Oni nie są niczemu winni, chcą żyć w spokoju a wy ich najeżdżacie!! - skierowałem te mocne słowa w kierunku kupy mięsni -O proszę, teraz jakaś dwójka pyszałków stawia się mnie, wielkiemu Bulatowi! - powiedział znowu okazując brak szacunku -Komu?? - zapytałem - Jedyne w czym jesteś wielki to twój rozmiar! - dodałem -Nie daruję ci tego, robaku! - odparł Bulat, agresywnie atakując No i zaczęła się naparzanka - Ja i Shane vs Bulat... walka potrwała nieco dłużej, bo pół godziny, jednakże i nam nie wystarczyło sił na Bulata, który jednak też zaczął dyszeć... -Wszystko albo nic!! Kaioken razy dziesięć!! - krzykłem zbierając tyle mocy, ile tylko mogłem, po czym zacząłem układać się do wykonania Kamehame-Ha -Zaraz... To przecież..! - powiedział Bulat będąc jakby zdziwionym i przestraszonym jednocześnie na widok mojej techniki -Ka...Me....Ha...Me..... -Cholera, to jest ten atak!!! - krzyknął rycerz, po czym doznał "retrospekcji", w której jako dziecko widzi, jak wojownik przypominający mnie zabija ojca Bulata dokładnie tym samym atakiem co ja przygotowuję w tym momencie - A więc jesteś Saiyaninem.... - dodał, tym razem po cichu -Ha!!!! - wystrzeliłem falę, która zmiotła kawałek muru wioski, wyżłobiła podłużny rów o długości paru kilometrów, a następnie padłem na ziemię dysząc jak lokomotywa -Tyy, załatwiłeś go! - wywnioskował Dans -No nie do końca.... nie widziałem..... aby mój atak go pochłonął, prawdopodobnie wywaliło go gdzieś daleko stąd...... jeszcze nie raz się z nim spotkamy..... - odparłem z trudem Ciąg dalszy nastąpił... Godzinę później... -Co się stało? Gdzie ten mięśniak? Co to za miejsce? - zaczął pytać Dragneel zaraz po dojściu do siebie -Dostałeś manto, mięśniak znikł, jesteś na naszym statku - odpowiedziałem - Spokojnie, przez jakiś czas go nie zobaczysz - dodałem -No dobra.... Ale kim wy w zasadzie jesteście, i co robicie w naszej wiosce? Zabójcami raczej nie jesteście... - odrzekł -Okej, to ja wyręcze resztę i ci przedstawię wszystkich. Ja jestem Adrian Shane, to drugie czupiradło to Mati Sharp (wskazując na mnie), ta dziewczyna to Mei Tanaki, a ten tutaj chłop zwie się Rex, bynajmniej tak się przedstawił - przedstawił nas Dans, każdego po kolei wskazując ręką (nie, nie palcem xd) - Ja i Mati jesteśmy Saiyanami, Mei jest z Klanu Wilka, zaś Rex jest po prostu człowiekiem, ale po ich stronie nie walczy - dodał -Zaraz... Saiyanie?? Wilki?? CZŁOWIEK??! - zapytał chłopak z ni to przerażeniem, ni to zdziwieniem -Spokojnie, jak już wspomniałem, może i jest człowiekiem, ale po stronie klanów ludzkich nie jest - wytłumaczył Dans -Hm (Hm al'a Vegeta xD), może coś jest na rzeczy.... Oh, gdzie moje maniery, jestem Adrian Dragneel, Ognisty Zabójca Smoków i Król Cesarskiego Smoka. Miło poznać - przedstawił się -Król Cesarskiego Smoka? Czyżbyś...? - zapytałem, lecz... -Tak, jestem tutaj najsilniejszy - przerwał mi Dragneel, po czym zauważył świecącą się kulę na jednej z półek - Czy to nie jest... Smocza Kula? - zapytał -Zgadza się, jedna z siedmu legendarnych Smoczych Kul - odparłem -Chodźcie ze mną, mam Wam coś do pokazania na ten temat! - powiedział Adi Dragneel zabrał nas do podziemi ruin pałacu niepodal wioski.... -Właściwie, po co nas tu przyprowadziłeś? - zapytała Mei -Podobno jest tu ukryta Smocza Kula, a nawet jeśli nie, to mam wam do opowiedzenia coś na temat tego, jak powstały Smocze Kule i po co one właściwie są, ta wiedza może się wam kiedyś przydać... - oznajmił -Oo, a to nowość - dodałem -No to zaczynając - rozpoczął Dragneel, zapalając płomień nad swoją dłonią, oświetlając korytarz - Dawno temu, w czasach starożytnych, roiło się na Ziemi od smoków. Jak pewnie wiecie, my jesteśmy Zabójcami Smoków, choć nie do końca jest to poprawne nazewnictwo. Po prostu fajniej brzmi. Tak na prawdę jesteśmy ludzkimi dziedzicami smoczej mocy, nie zostaliśmy powołani po to, by zabijać smoki, lecz po to, by smocza moc nie wygasła wraz z całym rodzajem smoczym, a została kontynuowana pod postacią magii Smoków, dostępnej dla zwykłych śmiertelników. Jednakże, nie było możliwe, by Smoki przekazały bezpośrednio moc ludziom. I w tymże celu siedem smoków o siedmiu różnych energiach, zgromadziło swoje moce w siedmiu kamiennych kulach i powiązały je ze sobą. W ten sposób utworzyły nowego smoka, który mógł odwiedzać świat materialny tylko na wezwanie i przy obecności wszystkich siedmiu. - Po tych słowach trafiliśmy na komnatę z siedmioma piedestałami i siedmioma malowidłami na ścianach za nimi. -Mam rozumieć, że to tutaj pierwotnie znajdowały się Kule, a te malowidła to te właśnie smoki? - zapytał Rex -Dokładnie tak. Wracając, nowo powstała bestia była wcieleniem wszystkich siedmiu energii, a dzięki tej mocy mogła spełnić jedno, dowolne życzenie, które oczywiście, nie mogło przekraczać kompetencji smoków. Pierwszym życzeniem w historii było przekazanie smoczej mocy wyznaczonym ludziom. Ich imiona nie były znane. A przechodząc do samych artefaktów - Pierwsze cztery kule symbolizowały cztery najbardziej powszechne żywioły, a więc - z jedną gwiazdą symbolizuje wodę, z dwiema - ogień, z trzema - ziemię, a z czterema - powietrze. Pięciogwiezdna i Sześciogwiezdna są odwzorowaniem Yin-Yang, pierwsza symbolizuje dobro, a druga zło. Ostatnia, z siedmioma gwiazdami oznacza harmonię, czyli równowagę sił. No a wracając do życzenia, pierwsze życznie było ostatnim, ponieważ skutkiem ubocznym było rozniesienie kul we wszystkie strony świata, dlatego też na piedestałach ich nie ma. Co do użytkowania - Smok nie spełnia błahych życzeń, jedynie te o wysokiej wartości zostaną przez niego spełnione. To wszystko - zakończył -Całkiem interesujące, ale dziwi mnie fakt, że najsilniejsze z demonów mogą mieć moc większą od smoków - powiedziałem CDN :D Kategoria:Seria War of Nations Kategoria:Maati